


Only anything important to him

by Kealpos



Series: It all started with a letter and it ended with a kiss [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Q slur, ask to tag, ehhh dysphoria?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: Michael's side.





	Only anything important to him

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write the suicide letter u sickos!!! I cant write that shit!!

“Dear Jeremy,  
I got a therapist about two months ago. His name is Adrien Peters. I told him something important about myself. He’s encouraging me to write you letters and stuff, by hand and everything, so here I am. Because I’m probably gonna tell you a bunch of embarrassing stuff, this will allllll be written down in that cool ink where you need a black light to see shit. Not that I’m ever going to tell you you need one. Oh well.  
   
So, I’m “trans” as Mr. Peters puts it. I’m a boy, not a girl.  
Glad that’s out. I’ll probably officially tell you after I tell my parents.  
   
First letter, done! Great.  
-Michael (The name I want you to call me now)”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
I’m jealous of Christine. Not sure why. I kinda wish you’d stop talking about her. Something makes me sad and angry.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Can trans boys be gay, or is it an entirely different thing? Oh, like you’d know, hetero. You didn’t even know what transgender was. Whatever, I’ll ask Mr. Peters next time I see him.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
I’m gay. Gay. Homo. HOMO. Gay. Rainbows.  
Do you think somebody will love me? What if people think I’m not a real guy?  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
You’re really pretty.  
Stephan from French has such a good voice. I love hearing him speak with the accent.  
Aaron from Science seems nice, and I really want to hold hands. He has such long fingers.  
Boys are nice. You wouldn’t understand.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
I hope you talk to Christine sometime. She’s really lucky! Anybody would be lucky to have you crushing on them, forget what Ashley says!  
In other news, my Nanay finally let me buy a succulent! Do you like succulents? Your birthday is really close.  
Also, your bar mitzvah? Will you even want me to attend? I really want to be there for you. Also, I’ve heard some people say you sing for it. I want to hear that. I wonder when it is.  
But it’s totally chill if you don’t want to invite me. I don’t understand a lot of stuff about your religion, unfortunately. I’ll have to learn more as I go along.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
I feel like shit. You know Ethan? The only other lgbt guy our age? Like, I talked to him and we seemed to be hitting it off, but then he seemed to remember I’m “that trans person,” and I was like, yeah? And he called me a girl, and a fake gay and I just  
Sorry, sorry, I’m starting to tear up. It’s really beginning to hit me. I’m coming over in a few minutes, not like this’ll tell you. Whatever. I don’t like Ethan anymore.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
High school dude!  
Hopefully less people will know me as the trans kid! If anything, I wanna be the gay kid. You think there will be a GSA? Maybe I can drag you to a meeting if there is.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
You think you’ll sign up for the play? Christine is signing up.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
HOLY FUCK, DUDE!  
Roy from GSA invited me to a queer party! You don’t know Roy but I’ve talked about him in my letters before. I’ll tell you all about it eventually.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Queer party was awesome! I got to kiss like, three guys there. I also kissed a girl because we were both curious, and it was meh. I can see why some people are into it, though. Me and Zach exchanged numbers. He’s… nice.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
The play was fun! Too bad Zach took me there on a date the night before.  
Whoops?  
Whatever. It was still nice to be there with you, even though you were making goo-goo eyes every time Christine came on stage. Did you not notice her signing up? You should’ve auditioned! Oh well. Maybe next year.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Stupid Zach and his stupid face. Stupid Ashley. Fuck those two. Hope those assholes are happy together.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Think ‘bout Zach again.  
Would he have cheated on me if I was a girl?  
Still looked like a girl?  
I dunno. Feeling dysphoric today.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Penny is sweet! Great to talk to another trans person! She tells me I oughtta move on from Zach, just like you. I have, actually. I’m into a different person. You. Anyways, Penny is great.  
-Michael”

“Dear Jeremy,  
You didn’t sign up for the play again! C’mon man, what’s up with you? It’s like you never notice Christine signing up, ha.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
I get the weed from a hookup at the sushi place. Just cause you were wondering when I suggested getting high today.  
My succulent I got before you turned thirteen is Mcfucking THRIVING! So is my venus fly trap and bamboo. I’m joining a tree planting think like next week, not like I’m asking you to join though. It’s my thing. Sorry if that sounds selfish.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Haha FINALLY you sign up for the play. I’m totally coming to see you, oh man. You’ll be great!  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
You’re not answering my texts, you nerd.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
When I came over I tried to hand you a letter but you completely ignored me?  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
You’re walking to school when I’m right there, ready to drive you. Why?  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
So, Squip’s on, and you completely bolted away when I invited you to come get stoned with me. Wtf?  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
I keep seeing you in the halls. I’m pretty sure I know what’s happening. It’s attention drifting, or whatever you call it. Sometimes I see you looking close to my direction, but when your eyes start to steer near me, you look somewhere else like something really interesting is happening. Guess I can’t hold your focus anymore.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
The Squip is even worse news than we realized. I’m coming to that party you tweeted about, and I will find you, you bitch.”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
………  
Why am I even writing these?  
Adrien is really under exaggerating everything. I’m focusing way too much on my plants, my letters, the tree club, and the GSA. Penny wants me to start help run it. Maybe.  
….  
You called me a loser at the party. You abandoned me. I had to go to the hospital for a few days after the fire because of burns and me accidently inhaling too much smoke. I think it was slightly intentional.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Today is the day I burn everything by you.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Yesterday was the day I rescued you.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
I’m fucking inviting Rich to the GSA.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
Is it stupid that I still like you?  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
I wanna wear a dress. I miss feeling pretty. But I also know I’ll feel bad and gross if I wear one.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
You love me, you love me, you love me! What a special boy you are.  
-Michael”  
   
“Dear Jeremy,  
It’s kinda cheesy, but I’m thinking, maybe we ought to get married?  
Ring is in my back pocket so,  
Jeremy Heere, amazing guy, love of my life, nerd, oblivious, and someone I have forgiven: Will you marry me?  
Here’s to hoping you’ll say yes.  
-Michael”

**Author's Note:**

> ......................anywayns I'm a Goy/Gentile so if anyone is Jewish and I somehow messed something up in the small part mentioning Jeremy's Bar Mitzvah up, please feel free to tell me


End file.
